Be My Miracle
by FoxTail17
Summary: She wanted to be his girl, and one day he'll see that it can happen to her..... and Shikamaru [Oneshot] ShikaxIno


A/N: I've decided to make a Ino and Shikamaru fanfic. I can't think of another for Riko the Miko so I have to make oneshots to give me ideas. It's kind of weird, isn't it? Anyways, here's a oneshot for you!

"How could you!" Ino blasted at Shikamaru.

"What do you mean? It's just a kiss!" Shikamaru yelled at Ino.

"It was just a kiss?!?! I don't think putting your tongue in someone else's mouth just a kiss! I must be really dumb then!" Ino shot back.

"She was the one who kissed me!"

"You weren't suppose to kiss back!"

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared!"

"I never cared about you, though!!" Shikamaru shouted at the top of his lungs. He was really mad at Ino for spying on them. He didn't care about her at this point. What he didn't know was that the look in Ino's eyes. She stood there flabbergasted. Her blue eyes were watering into a deep sapphire blue. Her eyes looked into the black ones of Shikamaru.

"YOU NEVER CARED, HUH?! I GUESS YOU WON'T CARE WENT I WALK OUT OF YOUR LIFE!" Ino ran outside of Shikamaru's house.

"Ino! I didn't mean that!" Shikamaru came running after the blonde.

"Ino! Wait!" Shikamaru called again. He stopped and took his breath. Ino kept running and never looked back once. She didn't even know where she was going.

"I have no choice but to do this." Shikamaru rapidly did hand signs. At that moment, Ino couldn't feel her own body. She felt stuck, like she couldn't control herself. It had a mind of it's own, or just had Shikamaru's shadow technique on it.

"Let me go, Shikamaru." Ino said calmly as Shikamaru made them come closer to eachother.

"Let me talk."

"No. I thought you didn't care about me. Now let me go." Ino demanded again.

"Please, Ino, listen."

"LET ME GO!" Ino's eyes suddenly had this rage in them. Her eyes were filled with a ferocious, angry beast, shocking Shikamaru to his soul. He froze as his shadow went back to his own as with Ino. She began to walk, then jog, then run as fast as she could. Shikamaru just let the free blonde go.

'What have I done.' Shikamaru thought to himself as he dreadfully walked back into his house. No matter what he was doing, a picture of Ino popped into his mind, Even if was looking at a picture his ex-girlfriend, Temari. He would every now and then call Ino but she never answered. The only time he heard Ino happy all day was on her answering machine. He left plenty of messages. Even more than a boyfriend would do when he's had a bad break-up.

'Why did I do what I did? Why can't I just go back in time and fix everything?' The moment played like a broken record in Shikamaru's mind.

**Flashback**

"**Shikamaru, I know you like that Ino girl. Why are you with me?" Temari asked in a tomboyish voice.**

"**I needed someone to talk to."**

"**Why can't your lazy butt just go and talk to her?"**

"**What?! I can't just walk up to her and say, 'Hey, Ino. Want to be my girlfriend?'"**

"**Yes you can. You did it to me and it worked."**

"**I know but Ino's different."**

"**How different?"**

"**I have no idea."**

"**Is she different because she can't do this?" Temari leaned over, held Shikamaru's chin up and placed a kiss of no other. Shikmaru's eyes shot open as she did.**

'**Gosh I miss this! This won't be too bad if Ino's not here….' Shikamaru_ thought_ Ino wasn't there but what Temari and Shikamaru didn't know that she was spying on them in a brush.**

"**SHIKAMARU NARA!" Ino screamed his name on the top of her rage and lungs. Temari broke the kiss rapidly and ran with her fan. She soon disappeared into some forest and was never seen anymore that day.**

"**Ino! I-I- didn't know you were here!" Shikmaru gave a nervous smile with a sweat dropping from the side of his face.**

**Flashback ends**

Ino went home, thinking about the fight her and Shikamaru had only moments ago. She lay on her blue bed, Shikamaru's favorite color, as she cried with flooding tears that came down constantly. She had a pillow with the names 'Shika & Ino 4 Ever' imprinted on her blue, silky pillow. She turned her body to her short dresser with a lamp, a few pictures of her and her dad, and Shikamaru. Most of them were with hiself. Only one stood out and that was with him _and_ Ino.

"Oh Shikamaru. Why did you do it!" Ino yelled in her mind as she looked outside into the dark blue sky. She walked over to her window and leaned on the pane. She closed her eyes and daydreamed about him. She smiled more as she thought about the wonderful moments. What she was thinking about for I cannot tell you, for it will be real.

She began so sing one of her favorite songs, I Need A Miracle by Cascada.

"I hope this will fulfill my want-to-be miracle." Ino said before she began singing like no other.

**Boy meets girl**

**You were my dream, my world**

**But I was blind**

**You cheated on me from behind**

**So on my own**

**I feel so all alone**

**Though I know it's true**

**I'm still in love with you**

**I need a miracle **

**I wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see**

**That you were made for me**

**I need a miracle**

**Please let me be your girl**

**One day you'll see it can happen to me**

**I need a miracle**

**I wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see**

**That you were made for me**

**I need a miracle **

**Please let me be your girl**

**One day you'll see it can happen to me**

**It can happen to me**

**Day and night**

**I'm always by your side**

**Cause I know for sure**

**My love is real, my feelings pure**

**So take a try**

**No need to ask me why**

**Cause I know it's true**

**I'm still in love with you**

**I need a miracle…**

**I need a miracle**

**I wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see**

**That you were made for me**

**I need a miracle **

**Please let me be your girl**

**One day you'll see it can happen to me**

**I need a miracle**

**I wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see **

**That you were made for me**

**One day you'll see it can happen to me**

**It can happen to me**

**Miracle…**

**Miracle…**

**Miracle…**

Ino turned from the window and walked back over to her bed. She thought about the song she just sang. She needed a miracle. Was that miracle Shikamaru? Despite the fight she had and that he _technically _ cheat on her. He still loved him. She wanted to be his girl, and one day he'll see that it can happen to her….. and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was in his bed. He lay there thinking about Ino. He sighed repeatedly and tossed and turned. He just couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could hear Ino's soft voice at one point, then her tantrum at another. He was angry, sad, and most of all, depressed. The lazy, boring, un-fun Shikamaru has never felt like this before, well, not about Ino. How could he hate her then love her? He was in the middle of being in love.

"Be my miracle." Ino's voice suddenly called in Shikamaru's mind.

"What the heck? Ino?" Shikamaru thought, not knowing he was dreaming.

"Shikamaru…" Ino's voice played again.

"Ino! I'm sorry! Please forgive me."

"Why did you do it?" Ino's voice became stronger.

"I didn't mean to do it."

"Then why didn't you stop? Why didn't you, Shikamaru!" Ino's voice became a weeping little girl's voice with anger and fury.

"I'm sorry, Ino. Please, forgive me." Shikamaru started to beg on his knees.

"Just be my miracle." Ino's voice started to fade away as it left a hurt, angry, infuriated, depressed, and hurt Shikamaru.

"Why did you do it, Shikamaru?" Temari's voice suddenly came in hearing.

"It wasn't me, Temari!" Shikamaru hit the ground as tears began to come down his cheek. He was still on his knees.

"It wasn't me who enjoyed it. I did it because I can tell someone's feelings when I kiss them. That's the reason why I broke up with you. You were in love with her. Go get her." Temari's voice left like Ino's.

"I'm coming Ino." Shikamaru woke up.

"I must have been dreaming." Shikamaru sat up and sat on the edge of his bed. He twiddled with his fingers before deciding to finally get up. He began to put on his normal navy-blue shoes and didn't care about putting on a jacket to cover his sheer shirt. He came out of his house. He looked at the stars of the night.

"That's as beautiful as Ino." Shikamaru said to himself. He continued running towards Ino's house again. He was panting hard, but he never stopped for one breath. He kept on running like his death would come if he even slowed down. He still ran, having faint tears coming freely down his cheek.

He was in the range of Ino's house. The medium sized house was a beige color with a few windows. Light showed only from one room, Ino's. Shikamaru immediately knew who it was. He ran towards the door. He stopped in front of the door. He took his breath before knocking on the door. He stood up. He sighed to clear his mind. Right before he knocked, Ino opened the door.

"What do you want?" Ino said as one eye peeked out the door.

"I want to say something." Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets.

"Like what? You want to go back out with Temari?" Ino opened the door all the way, showing a blue house. It was clean, but it was only the living room. Shikamaru observed the room and was dazzled by it, including his favorite color.

"Nice living room."

"Ugh! I knew you didn't need anything!" Ino was about to slam the door on Shikamaru but his strong hand kept her from making a huge slam.

"Let go!" Ino yelled, putting two hands on the door.

"I will not!" Shikamaru, with this unknowing strength, flew the door open. Ino stepped back. Shikamaru stayed outside.

"I'm sorry and I know what I did was wrong, ok! I was trying to call you but you wouldn't pick up! I wanted to patch things up but you just ran! I'M SORRY OK!!" Shikamaru yelled and didn't even know Ino was right in front of him, where they were in the range of kissing each other.

"I know." Ino whispered as she put one finger on his soft lips. He looked at her with surprised eyes and blushed. He blinked constantly. Ino stepped back into the house, making Shikamaru come on to. She still had her finger on his lips. She kept walking until she got to the couch, where she let Shikamaru sit. He looked up at her.

"This is a miracle." Ino then got in Shikamaru's lap and put her arms around him.

"What's going to happen to me?" Shikamaru said in a deep and sexual voice.

"Just wait, my miracle." Ino then kissed Shikamaru. They did for a long time now. She just sat there in his lap and kissed him. He defiantly kissed her back. They were kissing for like three minutes until Ino broke for a breath of air.

"I love you." Shikamaru said in a silly voice but yet sweet.

"I know you do." Ino then cuddled in Shikamaru's chest and he had his arms around her waist, watching T.V and telling each other they love them.

A/N: Who liked it? It was something I did when I was bored. No biggie. I was getting writer's block so I had to do something random. Making oneshots for me are really long. If you're wondering where I get all of these lyrics, just go to I get everything there. I might make another one with Hinata and Kiba. Everytime I have writer's block on one of my major stories I make oneshots. It's kind of like juice for writing. I guess you just found out my secret to writing, I think.. Please don't steal it! It's my own thing so don't take it! Good bye all you fanfic addicts! Don't take that either!


End file.
